A rolling bearing of the type noted above is known, for example, from WO 2010/133542 A1. The rolling bearing that is suitable for a turbocharger is constructed as an angular contact ball bearing. The balls are guided in a cage. The cage itself is guided with a guide surface on the inner circumference of the outer ring. On the side turned away from the guide surface, the cage has a radial extension to prevent the lubricating agent from flowing through the rolling bearing.